Korusu Sairento
General Name: Korusu Sairento Nicknames: Koro, Korusu. Sai, Age: 22 D.O.B: 30/10/93 Race: Human Gender: Male Blood Type: A-Rh Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 5ft7 Weight: 145 pounds Hair: Brown, almost purple looking Eyes: Blue Skin: light pale Body type: A-Rh Korusu is a slender man, standing at 5ft7. he has quite long dark hair and his eyes are a very light blue, almost icy. his date of birth is 30/10/93, he looks rather young despite being in his early 20’s. He typically wears smart casual attire when at work, (as seen in the picture to the right) but he also wears his hunting uniform which can be seen below. Personality Korusu is Sharp, calm and collected most of the time. He hasn't got much in his life, but he knows that one day he wants a family of his own, He’s rarely seen through the day or even most evenings due to his work and his life as a hunter. Korusu owns his own Cafe/bar/club called “The Little Light Brewery.” Korusu has a very complex side to him, it wouldn't be an Evil side to his personality, but i would say it it a dark side that has rarely been let out. Korusu was Born in Japan, Moving to England at a very early age. He knows little to nothing of his parents aside from what his uncle has told him. He will usually be obliged to do something more if it either benefits him, but he’s known to be kind at times, going as far as going out of his way to do something for someone he likes. Likes: coffee, tea, friendliness. Dislikes: Pushy people, Hollows. History Korusu was taken in by his uncle at a very early age, not knowing either of his parents, he found out of his fullbring at a very early age of around 7, he noticed he could see things others couldn’t normally see. Korusu grew up learning about Cars and Motorbikes, eventually working part time with his uncle fixing up cars and motorbikes, when he earned enough money Korusu decided he would open up a Cafe that could allow people like him (spiritually aware) to go and socialize and drink tea (or coffee, you sicko’s) ' ' Korusu learned of Hollows and knew he had been given the power of his fullbring to stop them terrorizing the human realm. He started working for a company specializing in hunting Hollows after his reputation grew and he became known as Hakushoku hikari. this underground business is now one of the biggest one’s known for their Hollow only policy and Korusu is one of their top hunters. Korusu met a man called Brad on one of his hunts, they had conflicting ideals and fought. Korusu has been asked by thugs and theives to be hired, he’s rather well known by the crime community and they frequently ask him to do their dirty work for big money, Korusu kindly declines as he feels using his powers for anything other than hunting would weaken him and only stain his pride. Powers and Abilities Fullbring Misaki to ken A small ring on Korusu’s necklace that will change into a sword, and also brings on a white cloak. Korusu can heal his wounds that are inflicted by objects made of metal. it takes two turns for this to heal small wounds and cannot fully heal certain wounds that are deep cuts, he cannot fully heal cuts that are on his neck, wrists or head. Korusu can harden his cape to use it as a defense mechanism, or offensive as he can harden it like steel whenever he pleases. or he can use the sharp edges to hit with. (cool down of 2 turns) can be used for 2 turns. Describe your ability. Manipulations: Drawing out the flame from the spark of a lighter, it can be concentrated into a very hot saber like shape, With this it can be used as a “light saber” like attack. Describe your manipulation. Describe your manipulation. Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Timezone, etc. Category:Fullbringer